1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker connector, and more particularly to a speaker connector used in a mobile electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a PDA, etc. for connecting a speaker with a printed circuit board (PCB) of the mobile electronic device.
2. The Related Art
As the rapid development of electronic technology, electronic devices like mobile phones become more compact. A speaker connector as a conventional element used in the electronic device is designed compactly and has a good electric property according with the compact electronic device. The speaker connector is used for connecting a speaker with a printed circuit board (PCB) of the electronic device. The speaker connector generally includes an insulating housing and a pair of terminals received in the insulating housing respectively. The terminal has a soldering portion soldered on the PCB of the electronic device and a contact portion pressed against a contact of the speaker for realizing an electrical connection between the speaker and the PCB.
However, the terminals of the speaker connector are liable to become loose, or what is badly, unsoldering from the PCB of the electronic device when the speaker connector suffers collisions, which causes the communication between the speaker and the PCB to be broken off. Besides, if the electronic device needs to change another speaker connector, because the terminals of the speaker connector are soldered on the PCB, the difficulty of disassembling the speaker connector apart from the PCB is increased, and even more, the PCB and the speaker connector are easily damaged in the process of disassembly, which brings a bad influence on the audio quality of the electronic device. Then because the PCB and the speaker connector are damaged and part elements of the speaker connector cannot be reused any more, materials are wasted.